Operación: Perfecta navidad familiar
by AidaZamayoa
Summary: Especial navideño de los pingüinos de Madagascar. One-shot terminado. Skipper, Cabo, Rico y Kowalski se darán cuenta que lo más importante es estar juntos, como una familia feliz. ¿Cabo se irá a vivir con sus padres? ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el tiempo brindado! ¡Feliz navidad y excelente año 2016! ¡Primero Dios nos seguiremos leyendo el próximo año! Advertencia: Episodio meloso


**Operación: Perfecta navidad familiar.**

Para ser una noche tan especial, la tensión del aire se podía mirar en plena noche buena, faltaba una hora para que las campanadas que anuncian las doce de la noche y por ende la llegada de la navidad, se escucharan. Más ya no importaba nada, él se iría a vivir un tiempo con sus verdaderos padres, y ellos debían de estar felices por ello.

—Nos volveremos a ver, porque los quiero como hermanos— Decía dubitativamente una voz angelical proveniente del pico de Cabo, quien con una sonrisa forzada miraba de hito en hito a sus amigos.

La fiesta simplemente ya no era fiesta, todos los animales del zoológico miraban atentos a tan triste despedida, a lo lejos, con unas maletas cargando en sus aletas, una pareja de pingüinos esperaba a Cabo.

—Sé que así será— Skipper ponía su aleta sobre el hombro de su soldado— Ya vete, no atrases más tu viaje, somos machos, y como machos debemos despedirnos— El líder le tendía la aleta, más el pequeño dejó la aleta de su capitán al aire para darle un fuerte abrazo en lugar de un apretón de aletas.

Rico quien hasta ahora tenía el semblante más rudo, se quebró por completó, soltando un llanto sincero. Skipper se despegó del abrazo para darle lugar a Rico, quien aun llorando abrazó al pequeño.

—Quiero que lleves esto— Habla por fin el listo del equipo mientras que el más pequeño le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a su hermano. — Si algún día te encuentras en problemas, o simplemente quieres volver a vernos. No dudes en aplastar el botón— Kowalski tenía en sus aletas una pequeñita cajita azul, la abrió para dejar mostrar un pequeño botón rojo. — Y en menos de un par de horas, estaremos en la Antártida, a tu lado. — Entregó el regalo.

—No te preocupes, lo hare. No pasará mucho tiempo para volver a vernos, ustedes son mi familia, y lo seguirán siendo aunque haya encontrado a mis padres. No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. Volveré— Aseguró Cabo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que una lágrima ya rodaba por sus mejillas. — Y para asegurarme de que así será— dijo mientras se acercaba a sus padres para sacar algo de su maleta y regresar hacia sus hermanos— Conserven mi lunacornio favorito, esto les garantiza que volveré por él, y por ustedes también.

Allí, en ese momento, todos entendían que el sensible pingüino no mentía.

Todos asentaron ante aquella promesa— Feliz navidad a todos, gracias por tantos momentos en el zoológico, amigos— Alzó la voz para que todos los presentes en la fiesta pudieran oírlo.

Esperen, me imagino que se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué Cabo se va en plena noche buena? ¿Cómo es que encontró a sus padres? ¿De verdad los pingüinos dejaran ir a su hermano menor? Bueno, creo que me he ido muy delante de la historia, por lo que procederé a contar que fue lo que sucedió desde el inicio.

* * *

Hace un día. Un 23 de diciembre.

El invierno se había posado en el zoológico de Central Park, Nueva York. El suelo y los arboles sin hojas vestían de blanco, bañándose aun de la nieve que caía del cielo. Las luces de colores adornaban todos los hábitats, los faroles envueltos de adornos navideños y, en cada punto de encuentro yacía un árbol de navidad tan grande, verde, lleno de esferas, con una estrella en la punta del pino.

El aire frio era abrazador, un frio húmedo y no seco, como años atrás, cada animal del zoológico adornaba su hábitat como le apetecía mejor, por ejemplo:

Marlene, la nutria, había construido un muñeco de nieve en la entrada de su cueva, dentro de su dormitorio, y con ayuda de sus habilidades, un largo hilo azul amarrado desde un extremo al otro del interior de la cueva, tenía colgado dibujos navideños que le habían regalado sus amigos años atrás.

Julien y los lémures, consiguieron un árbol de navidad muy peculiar, el árbol no era verde si no de color blanco, adornado de bastones de caramelos.

Roger, el cocodrilo, no se quedó atrás, su hábitat estaba repleto de angelitos navideños, mientras que el canguro, Joey, y Roy el rinoceronte, sólo mantenían las flores de noche buena como señal de que festejaban la navidad.

El más creativo sin duda, fue Burt, el elefante, en su hábitat había muñecos de nieve. Entre farol y farol de su hábitat colgaban angelitos, borlas, esferas, y todo tipo de adornos, también había construido un árbol de navidad hecho de paja, pegándole maníes como adorno a su improvisado árbol.

Eran en estas fechas en que todos se decían: "Buenos días" "Felices fiestas" "Feliz navidad" "Dios te bendiga" "Te deseo lo mejor para esta navidad", cosas así por el estilo. Incluso, Alice, la cuidadora, permanecía de buen humor haciendo sus deberes.

Todo parecía estar perfecto para recibir la navidad, a tan solo un día de que fuese noche buena. Más ahora nos centraremos en un hábitat muy especial.

El habitat de los pinguinos estaba vestida completamente de blanco, sobre su tempano de hielo, habia un arbol de navidad hecho de hielo, por cortesia de Rico, autor de tan hermosa escultura. Los barrotes que dividan a los pinguinos de lo humanos, tenian pegados muchichisimos bastones de caramelos, adornado de luces de colores.

Dentro del habitat, los adornos eran aun más numerosos, todos los que uno se pueda imaginar, por ejemplo, las literas de los pingüinos estaban adornados de angelitos hechos de papel, del techo colgaban coronas navideñas de todos los tamaños y colores, especialmente de verde y blanco con toques rojizos.

En la mesa hecha de cemento habian arbolitos en miniatura hecho de palitos de madera, popotes, papeles, entre otras cosas recicladas. Las paredes tenian pegadas numerosos dibujos hechos por ellos en pasadas navidades, tambien habian calcetines, pero, en el centro de la pared, cuatro calcetines rojos sobre salian de todos los adornos navideños, cada calcetin tenia el nombre de los pinguinos: Rico, Kowalski, Cabo y Skipper.

Cabo, como tradicion navideña, se mantenia junto al periscopio para observar todos los habitats del zoologico, y asegurarse que estaban felices y contestos. Su labor era importante ya que gracias a ello, sus amigos y él podian hacer algo para ayudar a quien estuviera enfermo, triste, en problemas, o quien pasara algún mal momento en estas fechas. Como ayudaron a ted, el oso, en alguna ocasión.

El pequeño pingüino vestia unicamente con un gorro rojo navideño, y una bufanda que colgaba de su cuello del mismo color.

Rico, vestia a su muñeca con un vestido rojo adornado de bolitas blancas y guantes blancos, alistaba a su muñeca para que pudieran tener una velada maravillosa, mientras que él unicamente tenia un moño rojo atado a su cuello.

Kowalski, no estaba en la sala, este se encontraba en su laboratorio inventando quien sabe que cosa, su laboratorio apenas tenia unos pocos adornos, por la misma razón de que se trataba de un laboratorio.

Skipper, mantenia en sus aletas la lista que él escribia cada año, para hacer perfecta cada navidad, y atrás de la lista, un intinerario de cada una de las cosas que harian desde las nueve de la noche de la noche buena hasta las doce y media de la noche durante la navidad.

Todo parecia ser lo más normal, lo más perfecto.

— ¡Caballeros! — Salió rápidamente Kowalski de su laboratorio sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, su voz sonaba alegre y emocionado, en sus manos llevaba un frasco de cristal cuyo contenido era de un color ámbar claro.

— ¿Qué sucede Kowalski? — Pregunto amablemente el soldado más pequeño.

—Me alegra que preguntes. Bien, estoy ansioso en presentarles esto— Señalo el frasco de perfume que llevaba en la aleta.

— ¿Perfume? — Articulo Rico como pudo.

—No encontré otro contenedor para vaciarlo, pero no, no es un perfume, lo que les presento es la sustancia que contiene este frasco de perfume. — Pausó su explicación.

—Solo a mí se me da hacer pausas dramáticas, Kowalski, al grano. — ordenó el líder.

—De acuerdo. Esto no es más que una potente sustancia capaz de neutralizar a cualquier enemigo. Tan solo presionamos- simuló presionarlo- Rociamos sobre el enemigo, y basta con una inhalación de dicha sustancia para que quede hipnotizado bajo el agradable aroma, sin oportunidad de seguir con las acciones que realizaba momentos antes de inhalar. Lo llamo: "Poción-NE"

— ¿Por qué el enemigo dejara de golpearte en plena batalla con eso? — Preguntó Skipper.

—Lo que sucede es que el aroma estimula ciertos intercambios sinápticos entre neurona y neurona, mandando señales a todo el sistema nervioso, cayendo en un estado de relajación— Explicaba el genio.

—Admiro tus inventos, Kowalski— Afirmaba Cabo maravillado.

—Hasta que inventas algo incapaz de matarnos, ¿No es así Kowalski? — El genio se ruborizó ya que muchos de sus inventos salían mal, poniendo en peligro a todo el equipo.

Rico y Cabo rieron ante el comentario, risas que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos golpes sobre la escotilla de su cuartel.

— ¿Quién puede molestarnos a estas horas? — Preguntaba en voz alta el líder mientras que subía las escaleras para abrir la escotilla y dar paso a quien estuviera llamándolos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de alguien conocido, velozmente regreso al centro de su cuartel mientras que el sujeto entraba como si fuese un invitado.

— ¡Tío Nigel! — corrió Cabo abrazar a su tío inglés. El aludido correspondió al abrazó para luego separarse de su sobrino y saludarlo como lo hacen los soldados, Cabo realizó el mismo gesto, como responde un soldado a su teniente.

El tío Nigel es un pingüino muy alto, de edad bastante avanzada, una barba blanca y su cabello del mismo color con algunos mechones aun negros.

— ¡Que alegría me da verte, tío! —Sacudía las aletas en señal de emoción— ¿Has venido a pasar la navidad con nosotros? ¿O es que tienes alguna misión en plena noche buena? — Preguntaba ansioso ante la respuesta.

Skipper, fruncía el ceño al ver la emoción de su soldado, sentía un poco de celos, quizás. — Cabo, no creo que el gran agente Nigel venga a perder su tiempo, recuerda que ya está todo calendarizado para nuestra navidad y no tenemos más obsequios. ¿Hay alguna opción, Kowalski?

—Negativo señor, nosotros tenemos cuatro regalos y con Nigel seriamos cinco, señor— Los regalos envueltos no era otra cosa que, pescados vivos, por lo que las envolturas de regalo se movían constantemente.

—No espero quedarme más de una noche, chicos. Vengo a darle a Cabo su regalo de navidad. — informó.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto Cabo, incrédulo— Vaya, ¡Gracias! — Dedicó nuevamente una sonrisa.

—Cabito, hijo, por qué no, mientras traigo tu regalo, vas y nos preparas unas tazas de café, seguro que extrañas tomar un buen café con tu tío mientras te cuento increíbles historias.

— ¡Ahora vuelvo! — Dijo mientras desaparecía adentrándose a la cocina.

Skipper miraba detenidamente al agente Nigel, Kowalski solo movía los hombros en señal de no entender, y Rico vomitaba un arma de fuego. — Solo mandas a Cabo por tazas de café cuando no quieres que escuche algo, o cuando deseas que él no hable demás, ¿Qué sucede?

—Tranquilos, vengo en paz, siéntense por favor— Todos tomaron asiento— Hace un par de años, mientras cumplía con mis labores de agente secreto, buscaba nuevamente a la ardilla roja ya que con sus escurridizas mañas, logro escapar de la cárcel que está en el cuartel general de "Academia de agentes animal". Ustedes saben que la ardilla roja odia a los pingüinos, y elaboro un plan para exterminar a todos los pingüinos de la Antártida, la atrapamos, y logramos destruir sus planes, sin embargo— realizó una pausa como si estuviera pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Y bien? —Alentó Skipper a Nigel para que prosiguiera con la historia.

—Encontré a los verdaderos padres de Cabo. — Soltó rápidamente y sin cautela.

— ¿Eso es posible? — Preguntó el genio antes que todos.

—Debo hacer una prueba de ADN. Si la misión no se hubiera dado en la Antártida jamás los hubiera visto, Cabo tiene hermanos, y tiene un gemelo. Yo identificaría a Cabo en cualquier lugar y ese ser que encontré allí tiene exactamente las mismas facciones que mi sobrino, le pregunte por sus padres, y este me los presento a mí, les hice un par de preguntas y la historia— habló con rapidez— la historia coincide con todo, ellos perdieron un huevo en la Antártida, el mismo huevo que ustedes salvaron días después.

Los tres pingüinos y Nigel se quedaron callados, la información era impactante pero el tío ingles decidió romper el silencio— Los padres de Cabo están esperando afuera, se encuentran ansiosos de conocer a su hijo.

— ¿Qué? — Esta vez el sorprendido era el experto en armas, después los ocho ojos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño que traía los cafés en una charola de plata que jugaba muy bien con el color de las tazas.

—Disculpen la demora, la cafetera me dio problemas y…

—Cabo— le interrumpió Skipper ayudando a su hermano a dejar la charola en la mesa— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por tu familia?

— ¡Claro que sí! Siempre he pensado en lo afortunado que soy por tenerlos a ustedes como hermanos y a Nigel como tío. Ustedes y él son mi familia, aunque sanguíneamente no sea verdad, pero agradezco a la vida que me hayan adoptado como hermano, y como sobrino respectivamente. — Señaló. — Eso pienso de mi familia. — Puntualizó.

—Bueno, Rico, Skipper y yo tampoco somos hermanos sanguíneamente, de igual forma entre todos nos hemos adoptado. — Añadió Kowalski.

— ¿Y si te presentaran a tus verdaderos padres? — Nigel moría por decirle a su sobrino el objetivo de su llegada.

—Estaría encantado de conocerlos— Contestó con sinceridad más su semblante se había tornado a triste.

Nigel abrazó a su sobrino, Skipper se dio cuenta que mientras duraba el abrazo, el agente le quitaba una hebra de pelo a su hermano, después su maravilloso y tecnológico reloj lanzo un pequeño rayo verde hacia la hebra de pelo, el reloj marcó positivo al mostrar su pantallita de color azul.

— ¡La prueba de ADN dio positivo! — Exclamó Nigel. — ¡Cabo! ¿Listo para tu regalo de navidad?

Los pingüinos restantes comprendían todo, los pingüinos que estuvieran allí afuera se ganarían un lugar en el corazón de su pequeño hermano.

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera responder o antes de que alguien dijera algo más, el agente tomo a Cabo de la aleta para llevarlo al exterior, atrás lo siguieron los pingüinos restantes, al salir, sintieron sobre sus pieles la fría nieve que aun caía del cielo.

Una pareja de pingüinos estaba frente a ellos. Quienes al verlos sonrieron con ternura.

— ¡Cabo! — Se deslizo la pingüina hacia el aludido para abrazarlo con fuerza— ¡Oh, Cabo! ¿Cuánto he esperado por este momento? Eres exactamente igual a tu hermano gemelo. ¡Que grandioso regalo de navidad me ha dado la vida! — decía la mujer abrazando con fuerza al pequeño soldado. — El rostro del adorable pingüino se mantenía desconcertado.

— Da gusto conocerte, hijo— Se acercó a decirle el pingüino macho que acompañaba a su esposa.

— ¿Hijo? ¿Hermano? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es una broma? — Bombardeo el pequeño de peguntas a los restantes, simplemente él no dando crédito a lo que oía.

—No, acabo de hacerte una prueba de ADN frente a los ojos de tu equipo, ellos son tus verdaderos padres, sobrino.

Cabo miro a sus hermanos y luego a su tío para regresar su mirada hacia esos pingüinos desconocidos, no sabía que decir, estaba impactado, no sabía cómo tomar todo ello. Era extraño, se sentía completo con sus hermanos como familia, pero ahora que sus verdaderos padres estaban frente a él, no sabía que sentir.

—Tu padre se llama Danny, y yo Paty, hijo, eres tan adorable— La pingüina llenaba al desconcertado pingüino de muchos besos y abrazos.

—Mujer, déjalo respirar, si no, no querrá venir con nosotros.

— ¿Ir con ustedes? — Interrumpió Skipper aquél encuentro familiar— ¿Acaso hay más sorpresas? — Preguntó Skipper ya harto del momento tan cursi que se había formado.

—Bueno, si nos permiten— Hablo Paty— Quisiera que Cabo nos acompañara a la Antártida a conocer a sus hermanos, y si quiere incluso, puede quedarse a vivir con nosotros, mucho de sus hermanos ya están casados, y quien sabe, puede que encuentre una linda pingüinita, pero por el momento, deseo rescatar ese momento que la vida nos arrebató, hijo mío. — Dirigía su mirada a Cabo— No te he olvidado desde el día en que te perdí y Nigel, me ha contado que gracias a la vida, estos pingüinos te salvaron y te ofrecieron lo que yo anhelaba vivir conmigo: Una familia— La hembra lloraba.

— ¿Irme? ¿Vivir con ustedes? ¿Cómo una familia? ¿Conocer a mis hermanos? — Volvió hacer preguntas para luego mirar a sus hermanos postizos.

—Ven con nosotros, por favor— Suplicaba la mujer sin soltar a Cabo— Te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a perderte. Acompáñanos, en la Antártida tenemos un lugar para ti, formaremos un hogar.

En un gesto nada cortes, el soldado quitó sus aletas de la aleta de la mujer. — No quiero ser mal educado, pero yo ya tengo una familia— Miraba a sus hermanos— Y por nada del mundo los cambiaria. — Añadió muy seguro.

—Por favor— Suplicó la mujer llorando mientras que su esposo pingüino trataba de consolarla— Por favor, ten piedad y danos una oportunidad. Solo una— Suplicaba.

—Debo pensarlo— Contestó para cesar el llanto de la mujer—. Si nos disculpan, ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? — Pidió cortésmente el más joven, todos asentaron para adentrarse nuevamente hacia el cuartel exceptuando, claro está, la pingüina familia.

—Papá, mamá— Los llamo Cabo por primera ocasión una vez que nadie pudiera oírlos, no quería que sus hermanos lo vieran llorar y abrazar tanto a sus padres, si bien, tenía la confianza de que ellos estarían felices por él, sabía que también cabía la posibilidad que se sintieran celosos, y como siempre, él no quería lastimar los sentimientos de nadie.

— ¡La posibilidad de que esto sucediera era 9 %!— Razonaba el genio sorprendido.

—Si— Secundo Rico abrazando a su muñeca fuertemente, como si no quisiera perderla así como tampoco quería perder a su hermano.

—Sigo sin creerlo, muchachos. — Skipper era el más inexpresivo.

—Está sucediendo. Créanlo. — Dijo Nigel.

—Yo cuide a ese niño desde que lo recatamos, desde que lo vi nacer, me costara trabajo dejarlo ir— pensó Skipper accidentalmente en voz alta.

—Chicos— Llamó Cabo apareciendo en el cuartel seguido de sus padres. — Necesitó hablar con ustedes a solas. ¿Les importa si vamos al laboratorio? — Pidió nuevamente con esa voz tan suave y aguda.

Al llegar al laboratorio, los cuatro se mantenían callados mirando algún punto fijo del laboratorio, Kowalski miraba su ultimo inventó, Skipper miraba a Cuajito teniéndole aun desconfianza, Rico observaba el microscopio que estaba encendido y Cabo los miraba a ellos.

—Chicos, quiero decirles que estoy eternamente agradecido con ustedes por salvarme la vida, por hacerme parte de ustedes, por cuidarme, brindarme protección y amor, nunca, nunca me alcanzara la vida para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí pero…—

—Quieres ir con tus padres— Terminó de decir Skipper para ayudar a su hermano.

—Si— Afirmó él con la mirada en el suelo. — Pero será tan solo un lapso de tiempo, ellos me están rogando y sé merecen soñar que me tuvieron a su lado, aunque sea por solo un breve tiempo. — Añadió con rapidez, no quería que ellos interpretaran su ida como algo definitivo. — Iré un tiempo, solo para conocer, lo prometo.

El líder suspiro— Me duele decirlo, más ya eres lo bastante grande para tomar tus decisiones, si deseas irte. Que así sea. — Finalizó el capitán.

—Skipper—Kowalski no daba crédito, prácticamente le estaba dando permiso de irse.

—Encontró a sus padres, y tiene la oportunidad de tener una familia. — La voz del capitán se escuchaba dolida— El también merece soñar con una familia.

—Ustedes son mi familia— Corrigió Cabo rápidamente abriendo los ojos. — Son todo lo que soñé.

—No, no somos tu familia. No tu verdadera familia, puedes irte cuando quieras, soldado.

El pequeño bajo la mirada y de forma casi audible informó— Mis padres desean que sea el regalo de navidad de mis hermanos, me voy en noche buena para llegar en navidad, es decir, mañana por la noche.

—No sé diga más, buen viaje— Dio por finalizada la conversación el capitán yéndose de allí lo antes posible.

— ¿De verdad quieres irte? — Pregunto seriamente Kowalski. — Cabo, no puedes dejarnos, somos cuatro, como los tres mosqueteros, que en realidad son cuatro. El no nades solo ¿No te dice nada? Somos cuatro, y así debe de ser.

Cabo se quedó callado, tenía dentro una terrible lucha interna entre lo que quería y lo que deseaba, y allí el genio comprendió el por qué su líder actuaba tan insensible, nadie tenía derecho de hacer la situación de su hermano más difícil— Siempre voy a apoyarte, estés donde estés.

El adorable y el científico se abrazaron uniéndose el lunático al abrazó pasando así mucho tiempo.

Skipper había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo por todo el zoológico, recordando tantos momentos que había pasado con su pequeño cadete, se preguntaba si su trabajo había sido suficiente, él se consideraba un padre para su equipo, y se preguntaba si Danny hubiera educado a Cabo tan bien como lo había hecho él.

— ¡Skipper! — Lo llamo Marlene cuando pasaba por su hábitat— ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso ya no es posible llevar acabo la navidad tal y como lo habías planeado? — Preguntaba la nutria divertida, creyendo que el chiste era bueno.

—Bueno, es una larga historia, lo resumiré diciendo que Cabo se ira a vivir a la Antártida el día de mañana. Encontró a sus padres e ira a vivir con ellos.

La nutria se metió al agua, para poder llegar hasta la barda que dividía su hábitat de los caminos del zoológico, después con un salto llego hasta donde Skipper, quien con su expresión afirmaba que su historia era real.

—Vamos, no estés triste, alégrate por él— Abrazó la nutria al pingüino— Personas se quedan y personas se van, es duro perder a un amigo.

—Yo no estoy triste— Aseguro Skipper mostrando su hombría ante todo— No conozco la palabra triste, y no extrañare a ese niño, no extrañe a Manfredi y a Johnson, no extrañare a Cabo.

Marlene rolo sus ojos— Bien, Skipper. Tu no extrañas a nadie. — Le siguió el paso— Entonces habrá que hacer mañana, durante la noche buena, una gran fiesta de despedida. — Sugirió. Skipper quiso mantener su mirada fría y su semblante seguro, más le fue inevitable sentirse triste.

—No me gustan las fiestas, pero supongo que será una buena forma de despedirse, ¿No es así, chiquita? — Preguntaba esta vez sin coqueteo en la última palabra.

—Lo será. — Puntualizó para reconfortar a ese pingüino egocentrista.

La noche sucedió rápido, los padres de Cabo, Patty y Danny, durmieron en las camas de hasta abajo, mientras que Nigel durmió en la cama que encontraba más próxima al techo. Skipper durmió entre las camas de los padres del pequeño y Nigel.

Kowalski, Rico y Cabo se acostaron sobre unos cartones que yacían en el suelo para que no durmieran en el frio suelo, compartiendo los tres una gran sabana.

Al día siguiente, Marlene informó a todo los animales del zoológico sobre la llegada de los padres de Cabo y sobre su fiesta de despedida, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con pasar la noche buena en una fiesta (Excepto Joey el canguro y Leonard el Koala debido a su poca relación con los pingüinos). El acontecimiento sería en el hábitat de los lémures por el enorme espacio que brindaba el hábitat.

Convencieron a Julien de que la fiesta seria en su honor, aunque realmente no iba ser así, para que de esa forma pudieran usar ese hábitat.

Patty y Danny le pidieron a Cabo que les diera un pequeño recorrido por Nueva York, por lo que este se mantuvo fuera del zoológico, al caer la noche, la mayoría de cosas ya estaban preparadas, claro, a escondidas de los ojos humanos.

Unas campanadas se escucharon antes de cerrar el zoológico, la gente estaba muy alegre y bien abrigados con sweaters de todos los colores, las damas con botas largas y los caballeros con zapatos negros o beige.

El hábitat de los lémures tenía muy buena pinta, cargado de luces navideñas y toda clase de adornos, en el suelo se encontraban cubos de pajas con manteles blancos, para simular una mesa, ya encima cada animal colocaba el bocadillo que más le gustaba, ya fuese frutas, maníes, zanahorias para los conejos, y ponche de frutas contenido en unos botes grandes que yacían en el suelo alado de la las improvisadas mesas.

Una piñata en forma de Santa Claus colgaba de las cuerdas que el zoológico había puesto con adornos navideños, todos estaban muy contestos esperando que la fiesta comenzará.

Skipper y su equipo esperaba el regreso de Cabo fuera del zoológico, para hablar con él antes de entrar, a lo lejos se podía divisar como el pequeño venia de la mano con su mamá pingüina y su papá pingüino, parecía estar muy feliz.

Skipper viro hacia Rico quien miraba también aquella escena con ternura mientras que el semblante de Kowalski era un poco más triste.

— ¿Ustedes también quisieran encontrar a sus padres? — Preguntó el líder hacia sus soldados quienes le devolvieron una rápida mirada.

—No— Respondió Rico sin dejar de mirar la escena.

—Soy feliz ahora, no deseo encontrar a nadie. Nosotros nos quedaremos contigo Skipper— Añadió el genio.

La familia pinguinezca ya estaba a pasos de ellos, Cabo les regalo una dulce sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos. Su emoción indicaba decir "Fue una tarde maravillosa" pero decidió aguardarse ese comentario.

—Padres de Cabo… podrían dejarnos solos. Por favor. — Ellos asintieron y entraron al zoológico, dentro los esperaba Nigel para explicarles lo de la fiesta.

— ¿Tienes tus cosas listas, muchacho? — Pregunto con voz firme el capitán, mientras los abrazaba el frio.

—Sí señor. Lo dejé listo por la mañana, llevo sólo lo necesario señor. — Respondió el pequeño.

—Lo que Skipper quiere decir— Intervino el genio— Es que deseamos que nada te falte.

—Me harán falta ustedes, quisiera llevarlos conmigo.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar este zoológico— Dijo Skipper negando la petición del pequeño.

—Empaca esto también— Añadió Rico mostrando entre sus aletas un pequeño libro, forrado de color verde, adentro en realidad tenia hojas blancas. — Es un diario, para cuando regreses puedas platicarnos todo lo que viste.

Rico no era de los que hablaran mucho, tampoco era el tipo de ser vivo que mostraba sus sentimientos, tenía repulsión por lo cursi, más bien era un demente, sin embargo, con Cabo había aprendido a que, ser de en vez en cuando algo cariñoso con tu ser amado, es la única forma de demostrarle lo mucho que lo quieres.

—Vamos chicos— Trataba de cambiar el denso ambiente a uno más liviano— No me estoy yendo para siempre, ya les dije que regresaré, se los prometo.

—No lo harás. — Skipper seguía siendo un poco agresivo— Te gustará la vida allá, no habrá pingüinos que te estén golpeando, encontraras personas como tú, que te entenderán y te gustará tanto tener una familia que decidirás quedarte. No es que me importe, reiteró ese hecho, pero así será. Te enamoraras como te enamoras de todo el ambiente que te rodea. — Señaló algo herido.

—Skipper— Menciono en un susurro. Sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba por cada palabra que le decía su hermano mayor ¿Seria verdad?

—Está siendo paranoico, no le hagas caso, escucha, — El genio puso su aleta sobre la cabeza del pequeño como tantas veces lo había hecho— pase lo que pase esta noche, tu disfruta todo. Y nunca cambies ¿De acuerdo? — Asentó. Y con un pesado suspiro entraron al zoológico.

Skipper estaba frustrado, no se había podido despedir, ni tampoco le había dicho las palabras que en realidad quería decir, le era difícil aceptar que en una noche tan mágica como esa, su muchacho, su hijo, su pequeño, se fuera así como si todo lo vivido no hubiese sido lo suficiente como para querer quedarse. Tampoco tenía derecho de pedirle que se quedará, Cabo siempre había soñado con una familia, de hecho era el único que deseaba casarse algún día y tener un huevo entre sus aletas.

Cuando entraron todos dijeron "¡Sorpresa!", Cabo soltó un grito ahogado más luego sonrió de oreja a oreja como gesto gratificante hacia todos sus amigos.

Kowalski se daba cuenta que no solo ellos extrañarían al pequeño, Cabo era de todos el más abierto emocionalmente, tenía muy buena relación con los animales del zoológico, por ejemplo Mason y Phil, los chimpancés, siempre habían invitado al pequeño a tomar el té, o a jugar con él.

Roy el rinoceronte y Bada el gorila, compartían el amor por los lunacornios, el elefante, Burt, solía tener largas pláticas sobre lo que soñaba para el mundo, sentimiento que compartía con el más sensible de los pingüinos.

Barry, la rana venenosa, reprimía sus lágrimas al enterarse de que Cabo se iba. Ya que, el pequeño era su único amigo en todo el zoológico debido a que la piel toxica de la rana hacia que los demás animales le tuvieran miedo, excepto Cabo. Barry era ahora quien llevaba un traje hecho de latas para que pudiera abrazar a su amigo pingüino.

Y así la lista podría seguir, ya que, de un segundo a otro el pequeño se encontraba rodeado de muchos animales que le hablaban, diciéndole, lo mucho que lo extrañarían, Skipper esperaba el momento en que él estuviera solo pero nunca lo estuvo, siempre hubo quien le hablara.

Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta excepto, nuestros cuatro pingüinos, claro está.

—Muy bien— llamó Patty la atención de todos los invitados, la pingüina hablaba parada en el trono de Julien quien al instante manifestó su enojo, pero Maurice logro controlar a su rey. —Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por hacer tantas cosas agradables por mi hijo, en especial a Skipper, Kowalski y Rico, quienes jamás lo dejaron solo. Ya es hora de irnos, y debía de agradecerles.

Todos voltearon hacia Cabo quien estaba charlando con Marlene en ese momento, la nutria se abalanzó hacia el pingüino para abrazarlo y despedirse, los demás ya habían hecho eso momentos atrás. Nigel se encontraba cerca con las maletas de Cabo y Danny, el padre de Cabo esperaba junto a él, Patty bajo del trono para unírseles, y juntos los tres esperaban al pequeño con una sonrisa.

—Bueno— Empezó hablar Cabo— Creo que es hora de irme. — Todos abrieron paso a los pingüinos mayores para que se acercaran a despedirse de su hermano, los tres pingüinos tenían caras largas, como tristes. Era entendible.

—Nos volveremos a ver, porque los quiero como hermanos— Decía dubitativamente el adorable.

La fiesta simplemente ya no era fiesta, todos los animales del zoológico miraban atentos a tan triste despedida, a lo lejos, la pareja de pingüinos y Nigel esperaban a Cabo.

—Sé que así será— Skipper decidió que era mejor que el chico tuviera un último buen recuerdo de él — Ya vete, no atrases más tu viaje, somos machos, y como machos debemos despedirnos— El líder le tendía la aleta más el pequeño dejó la aleta de su capitán al aire para darle un fuerte abrazo en lugar de un apretón de aletas.

Rico se quebró por completó, soltando un llanto sincero. Skipper se despegó del abrazo para darle lugar a Rico quien aun llorando, abrazó al pequeño.

—Quiero que lleves esto— Habla por fin el listo del equipo mientras que el más pequeño le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a su hermano. — Si algún día te encuentras en problemas, o simplemente quieres volver a vernos. No dudes de aplastar el botón— Kowalski tenía en sus aletas una pequeñita cajita azul, la abrió para dejar mostrar un pequeño botón rojo. — Y en menos de un par de horas, estaremos en la Antártida, a tu lado. — Entregó el regalo.

—No te preocupes, lo haré. No pasará mucho tiempo para volver a verlos, ustedes son mi familia, y lo seguirán siendo aunque haya encontrado a mis padres. No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. — Aseguró Cabo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que una lágrima ya rodaba por sus mejillas. — Y para asegurarme de que así será— dijo mientras se acercaba a sus padres para sacar algo de su maleta y regresar hacia sus hermanos— Conserven mi lunacornio favorito, esto les garantiza que volveré por él, y por ustedes también.

Todos asentaron ante aquella promesa— ¡Feliz navidad a todos, gracias por tantos momentos en el zoológico, amigos!— Alzó la voz para que todos los presentes en la fiesta pudieran oírlo. — Son y seguirán siendo mi hogar—

El pequeño no quiso hacer más larga la despedida y se acercó a sus padres y a su tío postizo.

Cabo había recibido muchos regalos de todos, por ello las cosas que llevaba eran más de las que había previsto, todos le habían obsequiado excepto Skipper, que parecía ser el que menos palabras de despedidas había dicho.

Danny le dio palmadas a la espala de su hijo levantando las maletas, Patty posaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo mientras que le agarraba la aleta para llevarlo de la mano.

— ¡No puedes irte! — La voz detuvo el caminar de los pingüinos que se iban— ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarnos! ¡No te vayas, aun! ¡Aun no! — Skipper gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras que sigilosamente se acercaba al muchacho.

—Skipper— titubeo el genio antes de contradecir a su capitán— Creí que no haríamos esto más difícil.

—Me importa poco mostrar mis sentimientos, y dejar de comportarme como un macho insensible, yo, te quiero mucho Cabo, quiero a todos, a Kowalski, a Rico y a ti, y siempre luche por darles una familia, y, Cabito, no puedes irte. No te vayas, por favor.

La tensión nuevamente apareció, miraban de aquí para allá, esperando a que de una vez se fuera o se quedará para siempre.

—Familia— Secundo Rico con una sonrisa esperanzada.

El teniente no sabía que decir, trataba de no ser egoísta más lo fue— Quédate— Pidió también el genio.

—Vamos hijo, no atrases más este momento, ven con nosotros. — la mamá pingüino jalaba la aleta del chico.

—Esperen. — Miró otra vez lo que estaba dejando. — Mamá, papá, tío Nigel— Miró fuertemente a los aludidos— Agradezco lo que me ofrecen, de verdad, pero ya tengo una familia— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y ustedes son mi familia— Señalo Cabo a sus hermanos y a todos los animales del zoológico. Con gritos de júbilo, y fuertes aplausos, todos se alegraban de escuchar tan bella decisión.

—Hijo…— Decía triste la mamá pingüino.

—Lo lamento, sé que ustedes me dieron la vida, pero ellos hicieron que yo pudiera seguir vivo, los visitaré algún día, pero no puedo irme a vivir. Lamento hacerles daño, lamento ser mal educado con ustedes, lamento no poder dividirme en dos y hacer felices a todos, pero no puedo hacerlo— Cabo comenzó a llorar, a llorar de verdad.

A veces sentirse compartido, puede ser el sentimiento más difícil que alguien pueda sentir, quizás y no sea un sentimiento tal cual, pero es difícil elegir un helado de chocolate contra una paleta de hielo sabor a chicle. Sentirse compartido es cuando, tienes que tomar una decisión en el que harás feliz a una persona pero infeliz a otra, sentirse compartido es ayudar a alguien y dejar de ayudar a otro, y es allí donde tus prioridades tienen que estar primero. Valorar quien te importa más y quien puede soportar más esa infelicidad.

—Sé que Rico, Kowalski y Skipper son los seres más fuertes del mundo, que pueden sobre ponerse a cualquier adversidad, pero yo no soy tan fuerte como ellos, y moriría de tristeza sin su compañía. Si de elegir por amor se tratará, los elegiría a ellos—Señalo a sus tres hermanos— si se tratará de elegir a quien le sería más difícil de superar esto sería a ellos— señalo a sus padres. — Y perdonen mi mala educación, ellos me han enseñado que siempre se debe hacer lo correcto, pero ahora no quiero hacer lo correcto. No quiero elegir con los que por naturaleza debo de estar, si no quiero elegir con quienes yo quiero estar de verdad. Ahora quiero quedarme con mis hermanos, a los seres que amo y que mi vida daría por ellos.

No importaba lo meloso que eso se escuchara, pero para los pingüinos eso era música del cielo.

Nuestros cuatros protagonistas corrieron a su encuentro para abrazarse con fuerza, uno alado el otro, formando un círculo, formando lo que habían formado desde el momento en que se conocieron: Una querida familia feliz.

—Nunca los dejaré. Nunca— Añadió Cabo en el abrazo. —Ni siquiera por un lapso de tiempo. Perdonen si por un segundo pensé en irme, aunque fuese por un tiempo.

—Te comprendemos Cabito, tu corazón es demasiado grande y sabemos que no querías lastimar a esas personas, estamos orgullosos de ti pero es tiempo que aunque sea por hoy, los cuatro seamos un poco egoístas, que los cuatro seamos felices. — El líder dijo lo que Rico y Kowalski pensaban.

Un aplauso fingido interrumpió el momento, aplausos fuertes y sarcásticos provenientes del espía Nigel. Ninguno entendía el gesto tan desagradable, faltando tan solo media hora para las campanadas de media noche.

—Mi misión— Explicaba Nigel— Es llevarme a Cabo, y si necesito atacar a los presentes para ello, así será.

De pronto Patty y Danny, esos pingüinos que parecían inofensivos se acercaban a las mesas para destruir todo a su paso, rompían cosas, arrojaban otras, provocando un revoltijo en la fiesta.

Los animales, sorprendidos, decidieron correr de aquí para allá, excepto nuestros pingüinos que se pusieron en posición de pelea, Marlene y los lémures fueron los únicos que no huyeron pero que se escondieron para mirar lo que sucedería, y también por si ellos necesitaban ayuda.

— ¡Padres! ¡Tío! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo! ¡Papas dejen de hacer eso! — Pedía Cabo algo consternado por al cambio drástico de la situación.

—Nada más te queremos a ti— Danny y Patty tomaron a Kowalski y Rico de las aletas respectivamente, mientras que Nigel se lanzaba contra Skipper rodando por el suelo en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

La ardilla roja apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a todos, tratándose de llevar al único que no estaba peleando: Cabo.

— ¿Me recuerdas? — Sonreía enigmáticamente— Todo ha sido un muy elaborado plan ¿no? Veras, pensé en atacarlos de noche porque así el sol no le hace daño a mis ojos, aunque el plan no es tan diferente a toda la historia que he inventado, al final de cuentas iremos a la Antártida, para hipnotizarte y matar a todos los pingüinos de la Antártida claro, con ayuda de Nigel y esos pingüinos que por cierto, no son tus padres.

— ¡Todo es una mentira! ¡Y los abrazos! ¡La historia de que perdieron un huevo hace muchos años! ¡Los hermanos que iba a conocer! ¡Todo ese amor que me daban, y me hacían sentir importante era ¿Parte de tu maligno plan?!

—Bienvenido al mundo real— señalo con tono burlón mientras que lo miraba con su único ojo. Dicho esto, le dio un golpe en la nuca dejando al pingüino fuera de combate, arrastrándolo en el suelo para llevárselo.

La lucha estaba así, Danny contra Kowalski y Rico contra Patty, Skipper y Nigel aun luchaban en el suelo, Marlene había escuchado que estaban bajo hipnosis.

—¡Kowalski! ¿Cómo sacas de la hipnosis a alguien? — Preguntaba Marlene desde su escondite para que pudiera ayudar.

—Eso depende de quien este hipnotizando, puede ser que manipule a través de una palabra o chasquidos. Intenta con chasquidos así hipnotizo la última vez la ardilla roja.

Marlene comenzó a tratar de chasquear los dedos pero nada sucedía, la pelea aún continuaba.

—Buen intentó, en esta ocasión no existe truco alguno, ni palabras claves, ni chasquidos, ni golpes. — Decía con grandeza la ardilla roja mientras seguía arrastrando a Cabo en el suelo.

—Nadie se lleva a mi amigo, detuvo el rinoceronte pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, la ardilla había sacado un artefacto hipnotizador, el rayo llego a los ojos del rinoceronte, quedándose completamente estático por un momento sin atacar a la ardilla como lo había planeado.

—Te ordeno que pelees contra Kowalski— Ordenó la ardilla roja y sin pensarlo, el rinoceronte comenzó a correr para embestir al genio, quien tenía todo bajo control contra Danny "El supuesto" padre de Cabo.

— ¡Ayuda! — Exclamaba el genio mientras que huía de la embestida del rinoceronte.

Rico había logrado envolver a Patty con papel de regalo, dejándola fuera de combate por lo que fue a ayudar a su hermano.

La pelea entre Nigel y Skipper era un poco más densa, ya que Nigel era el agente número uno de la academia de espías animal, sin embargo Skipper logro esquivar algunos golpes y alguna que otra patada.

— ¡Opciones Kowalski! — Exigía a gritos el líder mientras le daba un aletazo al tío de Cabo.

—Sugiero que es momento de usar la "poción-Ne" — Sugirió el listo mientras que brincaba sobre la espalda del rinoceronte.

— ¡Perfecto! , ¿Y dónde está? — Esquivaba la patada de Nigel

—He allí el problema, está en el laboratorio.

Marlene y los lémures alcanzaron a oír toda la conversación, decidieron contribuir y ayudar a sus amigos, se dirigieron al cuartel general de los pingüinos para buscar la supuesta "Poción-NE"

Julien no era de mucha ayuda, en cuanto llego se dirigió a la televisión al cual él le llamaba "Cajita mágica" para mirar un poco, Maurice el lémur consejero le indicaba a la nutria hacia dónde dirigirse para llegar al laboratorio, entre los dos, trataban de leer las etiquetas de todos los envases que se encontraban en el laboratorio.

—Poción-Ne, poción-Ne ¡Sí! ¡Lo he encontrado! — Exclamo con alegría la nutria.

Al salir del laboratorio, Julien vio la botellita que parecía perfume, se lo arrebato a la nutria de las manos y comenzó a rociarse del líquido, momentáneamente el rey Julien quedo completamente estático. Hechizado por el aroma, sin mover ni un solo musculo, excepto los labios que habían formado una atontada sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Señor? — Le hablaba Maurice a su rey pasando su mano por los ojos de su amo— ¿Señor? — Esta vez lo zangoloteaba pero nada, parecía que todo el cuerpo del rey lémur simplemente, no hiciera caso omiso del exterior y solo se mantuviera en sonreír y nada más.

—Esto ayudara a los chicos, vamos— Interrumpió Marlene quedando en el cuartel sólo Mort y Julien.

Cuando llegaron a la escena de las batallas, todos los animales del zoológico trataban de detener a la ardilla roja para que no se llevara a Cabo pero todos terminaban siendo hipnotizados por el rayo que este llevaba en sus manos, y les ordenaba que se quitaran del camino.

Skipper terminaba de propinarle un último golpe a Nigel para dejarlo momentáneamente inconsciente en el suelo. Marlene lo llamo por su nombre y le lanzó el frasco de "perfume" y sin darle tiempo de poder agradecer, Skipper fue a socorrer a sus muchachos rociando de dicha sustancia al rinoceronte.

Roy al inhalar el aroma, dejó de atacar a los pingüinos para sentarse en el frio suelo con una estúpida sonrisa.

Sin perder más tiempo, los tres fueron alcázar a la ardilla roja. —Mi madre alguna vez me dijo, que si deseaba que algo saliera bien, lo hiciera yo mismo. — Dijo la ardilla roja, ya fastidiado de que los pingüinos fueran la especie que siempre saboteaba cada uno de sus planes.

Dejo de arrastrar a Cabo para ponerse frente a nuestros protagonistas, les sonrió y alzó el brazo que sujetaba su rayo hipnotizador.

Esta vez el que actuó de forma brillante fue Rico quien regurgito apresuradamente el lunacornio que Cabo les había obsequiado. El rayo hipnotizador de la ardilla fue lanzada pero ellos no lo vieron por qué sus ojos se cegaron ante la luz brillante que provenía del lunacornio, la persona se hipnotizaba si veía el rayo cosa que no sucedió gracias a la intervención de la luz cegadora del juguete.

Para ese entonces Cabo ya despertaba y sin que la malvada ardilla se diera cuenta, lo tomo de los pies para desequilibrarlo y tirarlo en el suelo, Skipper se apresuró a ir por el rayo hipnotizador para tomarlo y lanzarlo contra la pared, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Todos los que habían estado hipnotizados, regresaron a la normalidad, mirando detenidamente los desastres que había en el zoológico, los adornos navideños estaban fuera de su lugar, otros se habían roto por completo, algunos arbolitos ahora eran añicos.

— ¡Ilusos! ¡Patéticos e insoportables! — La ardilla roja se levantaba del suelo para obsequiarles miradas asesinas a cada uno de los pingüinos— Aún no se ha acabado ¿Me oyeron? ¡Volveré! — Fue lo último que dijo antes de que un águila llegara a llevárselo, evidentemente el águila que tomó a la ardilla de la cola con su pico, era su amigo.

—Vaya, sí que es una ardilla escurridiza— Decía Nigel un poco más calmo— Alguien me puede decir ¿Qué hago en Nueva York? — preguntaba confundido.

Danny llegaba junto a Patty a quien logró desenvolver— ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿Y por qué aquí no hay hielo? — Danny preguntaba.

— ¿Y por qué no estoy con mi hijos?, ¿Dónde está mi marido? — Añadió la pingüina.

—Será mejor que los regrese a la Antártida y les borre la memoria de lo ocurrido, espero que la agencia no se entere de que fui manipulado por la ardilla roja, debo de irme lo más posible. Disculpen las molestias.

Nigel abrazó a su sobrino— Feliz navidad soldado, espero que te la pasases genial con los seres que amas.

—Así será tío. —Y sin poder decir más. Nigel se marchó con la pareja de pingüinos que realidad no eran pareja.

Cabo miraba las estrellas del cielo que brillaban con mucha intensidad, Skipper fue hacia su muchacho para hacerle que estaba allí, a su lado. Cabo agradeció el gesto con un fuerte abrazo.

Lo abrazaba mientras tristemente lloraba. Skipper se sentía en parte feliz, porque querría decir que esos pingüinos en realidad no eran los padres de su pequeño, por otro lado hubiese querido que nada lastimara a su cadete.

—Lloro porque por un segundo creí perderlos. — Se apresuró a decir Cabo al adivinar los pensamientos de su capitán. Si bien, es difícil saber que lo que creías era una mentira, pero más difícil es, creer que pudiste perder a quien más amabas.

—Puedo— se acercó Kowalski para poner su aleta en la cabeza de su hermano mientras este permanecía abrazando al líder— Podemos ir a la Antártida y hacerle una prueba de ADN a cada pingüino que allí viva. Alguno tendrá que tener un 70 % de parentesco contigo, e investigaremos a la familia de quien resulte positivo, hasta dar con tus padres. — Ofreció Kowalski.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, Kowalski, siempre lo he sabido. Si yo quisiera saber de mis orígenes te lo hubiera pedido desde hace mucho, sin embargo, cuando ellos llegaron, creí que no podría escaparme de mi pasado. Al final comprendí que si puedo, y que ustedes son mi familia. Con ustedes quiero quedarme.

Las campanadas de la media noche interrumpieron el momento, la nieve caía con más intensidad vistiendo a todos de blanco, justo en la campanada número ocho, todos en el zoológico estaban abrazándose deseándose una feliz navidad.

De pronto, la magia llego al zoológico, muchos regalos aparecían frente a los animales, cada obsequio llevaba la etiqueta de a quien le pertenecía.

Cabo miro su obsequio para abrirlo, la caja estaba completamente vacía pero en cuanto la abrió, una luz intensa salió como rayitos de sol que viajaban por cada rincón del zoológico, y como si fuese magia, las cosas, los adornos, los árboles, todo lo destruido volvió a componerse como si nunca hubiese habido una gran pelea en aquel lugar.

— ¿Le pediste regalo a Santa, soldado? — pregunto severamente el capitán. — Creí decirte que ya eres demasiado grande para ello.

—Bueno, le envié una carta diciendo que deseaba pasar la mejor navidad de mi vida con mi familia. Y me lo ha cumplido.

— ¡Feliz navidad Rico!— Le dijo Kowalski a Rico

— ¡Feliz navidad Skipper! — Le dijo Rico a Skipper.

— ¡Feliz navidad Cabo! — Le dijo Skipper a Cabo

— ¡Feliz navidad Kowalski! — Dijo Cabo a Kowalski. — Los quiero mucho hermanos, mucho, no importa lo que pase siempre y cuando este con ustedes. Nunca voy a dejarlos, nunca. Se los prometo.

—Y nosotros jamás dejaremos que te vayas— Agregó Skipper mientras que los otros dos asentaban en señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

—El credo del pingüino, "Nunca nades solo" — Añadió Kowalski.

— ¡Y que Dios bendiga a todos! — Finalizó Rico.

Así fue, como ellos pasaron la mejor navidad de todas, incluyendo a los animales del zoológico.

En ocasiones se necesita de ciertos eventos desafortunados, se necesita que todo se sienta perdido, o caótico, para disfrutar, gozar y valorar estos momentos. Y fue eso lo que les pasó a cada uno de los animales del zoológico. Todos habían creído que la navidad se había acabado al ver el zoológico en tal mal estado, y cuando la magia de Santa arregló todo el desastre, valoraron el tenerse juntos, el pasar una navidad, terminando todo en fiesta, abrazos, intercambio de regalos, cantos y piñatas.

Sin embargo, lo más importante era saber que estaban en familia, porque eso son: una familia.

Skipper agradecía poder disfrutar la noche teniendo a sus soldados sanos y salvos, junto a él, riendo, siendo prácticamente niños nuevamente, no había gritos, ni códigos, ni tenían por qué comportarse, simplemente gozaba el verlos disfrutar como seres vivos y no como cadetes formales. Los amaba, amaba a cada uno de sus soldados. Y se dio cuenta que si un día alguno le faltara seria incompleto. Y no podía permitirse estar incompleto.

Kowalski estaba sumamente feliz por darse cuenta que ningún invento, ningún conocimiento podría jamás sustituir a la amistad que ellos habían forjado durante tanto tiempo, y después de toda esta aventura, podría afirmar que lo maravilloso de vivir ya estaba inventado, y se llamaba hermanos.

Rico, se sentía afortunado, afortunado de estar en el lugar correcto con las personas correctas, y que solo ellos podrían entenderle, solo ellos podían robarse su corazón, metafóricamente hablando.

Cabo, se sentía agradecido que al final de cuentas esa pareja de pingüinos no fueran sus padres, hubiese sido muy bonito conocerlos, y que todo ese amor fuese real, pero algo bueno tenía que haber dentro de todo ello. Lamentaba haberse dejado llevar por el momento y por la suplicas de sus supuestos padres, más él sabía que de haber sido sus verdaderos padres él hubiera regresado rápidamente, no tenía duda de ello.

Porque desde un principio tenía muy bien definido que su familia era Skipper, Kowalski y Rico, que a los tres los quería por igual, que estaba agradecido con ellos y que por eso era como era, su familia eran las personas que lo rescataron, que lo cuidaron, que lo protegieron. Y esos eran ellos.

Quizás algún día podría explicarles, que la razón por la cual le gustaba los lunacornios era, porque esos personajes hablaban de amor, del poder de la amistad, de cómo los amigos se vuelven familia, como los amigos podían arriesgarse por los demás, Y los identificaba, sabía que ese poder, el poder del amor, la amistad, el poder de la familia y el equipo no eran cosa solo de caricaturas.

Si no de la vida real. Su vida real.

Agradecía a la vida, que su felicidad tuviera nombre: Familia. Una familia que formaban los cuatro, cuatro pingüinos que, me alegra decirlo, gozaban su compañía no solo en navidad, si no todos los días de su vida.

Y rogaba, rogaba a Dios que todas las familias del mundo tuvieran la misma oportunidad que ahora él tenía: La oportunidad de vivir momentos inolvidables con la gente que más se ama.

¡FELIZ NAVIDA A TODOS! Deseos de Cabo, Kowalski, Rico y Skipper. Deseos de su servidora.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Me identifico con esa familia pinguinezca porque, de eso se trata esta vida, de estar con la familia y amigos, de valorar a la gente, de ser mejores, de tener creer que todo en la vida son misiones, misiones que hay que cumplir.**

 **Gracias, gracias a cada uno de ustedes, por leerme, por darme de su tiempo, por estar ahí apoyándome aunque no me conozcan, estando ahí aunque mis escritos ni valgan la pena, por contribuir a mi locura, a mi sustento emocional. Nunca tendré como agradecerles por cada grito de emoción que de mis labios salió, las veces que con sus comentarios mi corazón se aceleró. ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Para no extender más este especial navideño reitero. Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos y a cada uno de ustedes. Espero que tengas hermosas fiestas. Y sean muy, muy FELICES!**

 **Primero Dios nos leemos en el 2016 con las actualizaciones de mis fics pingüinezcos. Los amo. Los amo mucho.**


End file.
